


Guilty

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto would never do anything criminal, would he?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Guilty

Bokuto was sitting at his desk bored. The in tray was empty for once, the out tray was full and the villains of DC appeared to have taken a week off from slaughtering each other or anyone else. Maybe it was the heat? He loosened his tie a little more and reached for his can of soda.

Ugh! Warm.

He got up and checked the air conditioning vents for the hundredth time that day. Still producing nothing but a draught of tepid air. Apparently, maintenance were ‘on it’. But they’d been ‘on it’ for several days whilst the temperature of the city, the building, and a whole bunch of irritated officers had risen steadily. A few spats had already broken out as heat caused temperatures to fray.

Just when he wanted a new case, he couldn’t get one. It would give him a reason to visit the lab and his partner. It would be cool there. The lab had the best air conditioning and ventilation system money could buy. Konoha had seen to that after the first time the old one broke down. It needed it of course, some of the corpses smelt bad enough already without adding heat into the mix.

He was debating whether or not to go and fetch another soda when his phone rang. He grabbed it hoping to hear his boss’s voice telling him a pile of bones had turned up somewhere.

What he got was his partner. “Hi Akaashi.”

“Bokuto san I need you to come over here right away. Something rather problematic has come to light and I need to discuss it with you.” He sounded horribly serious and Bokuto got a cold knot of apprehension in his stomach.

“I’ll be right over Akaashi.”

He grabbed his jacket, not that he planned to wear it, and hurried down to the parking lot. Well, he thought, it serves you right Bokuto Koutarou, you’ve been wishing all day you could go over to the lab, now it looks like your wish has come back to bite you in the butt.

Fifteen minutes later he strode into the lab his jacket slung over one shoulder. He was right it was cooler in here. In fact the atmosphere was downright chilly. He made his way to Keiji’s office, reckoning he’d better not keep him waiting. Keiji was at his desk, nose buried deep in a file. Without looking up he said, “Shut the door Detective Bokuto and take a seat.”

It was then Bokuto realised that Keiji had a second chair placed precisely opposite his across the desk. He shut the door and sat down. He felt like he was about to be given a dressing down by the school principal, an impression reinforced by the plain white dress shirt Keiji was wearing and the suit jacket draped over the back of his chair. To be honest he would rather be roasted alive by his old school principal than merely ticked off by his partner, although from the slight frown creasing his forehead it was more than a ticking off, he was about to give him.

Still without looking at him Keiji began to speak in measured precise tones. “Since there is currently no active case ongoing, I have been asked by the Directors of the Institute to conduct an audit of the cases we have worked over the last five years. Among other things I have been asked to check the cost of each case to the Institution.”

_Good God, Bokuto thought, is he going to quit working with me over some penny pinching budget he has to implement?_

“Detective!” Keiji glared over the top of his file.

Bokuto realised he had continued to speak. “Sorry,” he muttered.

A curt nod of the head. “As I was saying something most unexpected and, dare I say it problematic, has come to light during my review.”

“Problematic?”

“Indeed. I’m not sure if it will be possible for us to continue our existing working relationship.”

“What!”

“You heard me Detective.”

“What the hell is so problematic that you want to sever our partnership? Tell me Akaashi because I am totally confused so far.”

“It appears Detective Bokuto that you are guilty of defalcation.”

“Defal...what? Hell Akaashi can’t you use English when you fire people?”

“I’m not your employer Bokuto I cannot fire you.”

“You just quit working with me, it amounts to the same thing. Now tell me in plain English what I’ve done that is so heinous?”

“You are guilty of embezzlement Detective.”

Bokuto pushed himself angrily to his feet, braced both hands on the desk and leaned over him. “Now see here Akaashi Keiji Sensei, Bokuto Koutarou has never embezzled a penny in his life!”

Keiji merely continued. “It has been established that you have an item, previously in the possession of the Institute, and provided to you on loan for work purposes. That object you have now purloined and retained exclusively for your own use.” He read from the file in front of him.

Bokuto’s eyes blazed angrily at the injustice of the accusation. “And am I permitted to know what that item is, or is this a kangaroo court that has decided I am guilty before the trial?” He demanded furiously.

Keiji lowered the file slowly to his desk giving Bokuto a fine view of his delicate collarbones, displayed all the more clearly since an extra button was unfastened on his shirt. Despite his anger Bokuto felt a familiar stirring in his pants.

“Oh you are undoubtedly guilty Detective Bokuto I have no doubts whatsoever.” Keiji folded his hands together and propped his chin on them, looking up at Bokuto through long dark lashes. “The object in question is my heart.”  
With that he gripped Bokuto by his shirt front and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
